Love Song Story
by Kim124
Summary: Music. Mereka dapat mengungkapkan kisah hidup seseorang. Bahkan kisah Cinta mereka... Hunhan Area...
1. Chapter 1

**Love song story**

 **Genre : Sad –may be, Hurt –failed, and etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Always HunHan**

 **Song by : Nu'est - hallo**

 **Fanfic ini kumpulang dari lagu-lagu yang punya cerita cinta di lirik ataupun MV-nya. Mayoritas memang lebih banyak lagu Korea, tapi mungkin ada juga satu atau pun beberapa yang bukan lagu Korea. Draf ini udah lama banget, mungkin udah menjamur. Dan karna sesuatu hal baru bisa di post.**

 **Dan untuk chapt ini, Kim terinspirasi dari lagunya Nu'est – hallo.**

 **Efef ini ASLI karya otak abal-abal Kim. Jika ada kesamaan pada FF lain, itu jelas kebetulan. Karna kalopun Kim terinspirasi atau re-share Kim pasti akan izin terlebih dahulu pada yang bersangkutan atau menyertakan dari mana inspirasi itu berasal.**

 **Don't bash**

 **Typo(s) every where.**

 **Gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No copast,**

 **No plagyaters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soo**

 **Happy reading and,**

 **RnR pleasa ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuutt…..**

 **Tuttt….**

 **Tuttt…**

"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang…." Terdengar suara dari yeoja yang menandakan bahwa seseorang yang sedang di hubungi tidak mengangkat panggilan yang ia berikan.

"Kau dimana sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak kau angkat panggilanku eoh?" resah ? Tentu saja, kau kira siapa yang tidak resah ketika dirimu menghawatirkan seseorang tetapi dia seperti tidak mengindahkan kekhawatiran mu.

" Kumohon angkat sayang, kau dimana sebenarnya? " Decakan kekhawatiran terdengar dari mulut namja yang memiliki wajah bak anime Kimimaro di salah satu anime jepang. Berulang kali ia menghubungi nomer yang sama, tetapi hasilnya pun selalu sama. Tak ada satupun panggilan yang di jawab oleh seseorang diseberang sana. Menambah kekhawatiran sang pembuat panggilan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun pov**

Astaga sayang, sebenarnya kau dimana? Kenapa tak ada satu pun panggilan ku yang kau jawab. Apakah kau lupa lagi untuk mengisi ulang baterai ponsel mu? Apakah ada macet di jalan, hingga membuatmu terlambat datang.

Ah….. lebih baik aku menjemput mu saja, lagi pula sepertinya akan turun hujan. Akan lebih baik aku menjemput mu dari pada kau memilih angkutan umum. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ku raih kunci mobil ku. Tujuan utama ku adalah rumah mu. Akan ku beri kau sedikit kejutan dengan kedatangan ku di rumah mu. Lagi pula aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu.

Sejujurnya aku tak mau kehilangan mu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu. Kau bagai oksigen untuk ku, tanpa mu hidup ku bagai sosok yang mati kehabisan udara.

Ku coba menghubungi mu lagi dam lagi, hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya suara operator yang menjawab panggilan ku.

" Hallo sayang. Apa kau sudah makan? Sedari tadi aku menghubungi mu. Tapi kenapa tak ada satu pun dari panggilan ku kau jawab? Apa kau sibuk? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tak terjadi sesuatu kan? Hubungi aku jika kau telah mendengarkan pesan ku. Saranghae. " Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan suara pada nomernya. Entah kenapa firasatku membuat ku tak nyaman saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar 20 menit waktu yang ku butuhkan untuk mencapai rumah mu. Ku parkirkan mobil ku di bawah pohon yang terdapat di halaman rumah mu.

Tu...tunggu dulu. Aku seperti melihat mu dengan seseorang? Siapa dia? Dia bukan Appa atau Eomma mu? Sepertinya juga aku belum pernah melihat nya? Siapa dia sayang?

Ku amatai kembali kegiatan mu di dalam sana

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Deg..**_

A….apa yang kulihat ini.

Ke…kenapa kau berciuman dengan nya.

Tidak mungkin kau menghianati ku, mungkin ini hanya halusinasi ku karna terlalu menghawatirkan mu.

Ya aku harus meyakinkan hati ini kalau semua itu hanya halusinasi ku saja. Karna kau tak mungkin bermain di belakangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Huft ….**_

Ini sudah hampir 30 menit aku mengamati kegiatan mu. Aku seperti penguntit yang hanya mampu memperhatikan mu dari jarak yang tak kau jangkau. Aku hanya terdiam bagai patung, menonton semua kegiatan mu, merasa kesakitan karna hal yang kau berikan tanpa kau sadari.

Aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

Bagaimana tidak? Kau dengan jelas mendua di depan mata ku. Tapi apa yang ku perbuat? Aku hanya terdiam layaknya patung manekin yang di pajang di took-toko.

Tak ada sedikit pun kekuatan untuk menjauhkan mu dari orang itu. Bahkan aku menipu hatiku sendiri dengan semua perlakuan mu. Ini menyakitkan sungguh, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau pergi dari hidupku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **60 menit.**

Ini adalah beberapa menit kemudian, dimana diriku dengan bodohnya masih tetap bertahan mengamatimu dengan seseorang disana. Entah kenapa hati dan fikiran ku tak sejalan.

Fikiran ku memerintahkan untuk menemuimu, tetapi hatiku enggan melakukan nya. Aku mengalami labilitas sayang ku.

 _ **Clek….**_

Kudengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka.

Dia keluar bersama seseorang itu. Senyum yang biasanya hanya untuku, dia berikan kepada orang lain.

Hatiku sakit, aku marah, aku kecewa. Ketika kulihat kau mengecup bibir orang itu di depan mata ku.

Tapi lihat apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tetap berdiam diri disini, bagai penonton film yang di putar di bioskop. Ya, katakanlan aku bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh.

Aku tak dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Ketikan kulihat orang itu pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Aku keluar dari mobilku untuk menemui mu.

Kulihat ia sedikit terejut ketika melihat ku.

" Annyeong Hanie.." Kucoba menampilkan senyum terbaiku, meski ku tau pasti tampak sedikit aneh mengingat suasana hatiku yang sedang tak berbentuk.

"Annyeong hunie. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar, mungkin dia sedikit terkejut melihat ku disini.

Kumohon jangan ekspresi wajah seakan kau tak menginginkan ku Luhan.

" Aku menjemputmu. Kau tidak lupa dengan janji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama bukan Hanie? Kau tidak dapat dihubingi sejak 2 jam lalu? Wae, apa ada masalah sayang?" Lebih baik aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku menyembunyikannya.

Karna aku takut kehilangannya, alasan klasik memang.

" Aku meninggalkan handphone ku di kamar , jadi tidak tahu jika kau menelponku." Aku tahu kau berbohong sayang, karna ketika kau berbohong kau akan mengepalkan tangan kanan mu. Seperti saat ini, kau tengah mengepalkan tangan kanan mu meski kau sembunyikan di balik punggung mu.

Kau tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan itu dari ku sayang.

" Arraso.." Ku coba tersenyum kembali, agar kau tak tahu jika aku menangkap kebohongan mu.

" Kajja kita masuk Hunie" Kau menggenggam tangan ku untuk menuntun ku masuk kedalam rumah mu.

Bagai mana aku bisa marah padamu rusa cantiku, jika kau tetap bersikap manis seperti ini padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami pun memasuki rumah Luhan. Rumah milik orang tuanya yang ada di China.

Ya Luhanku adalah warga China yang menetap di Korea karna masalah pendidikan. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak tinggal di Apartement tetapi tinggal di rumah ini ?

Jawabannya tentu simple, untuk apa menyewa apartement sedangkan kau memiliki rumah mu sendiri. Ya… meski ini masih atas nama orangtua Luhan –ku tetapi tetap saja kan.

Orang tua Luhan, tepatnya ayahnya adalah seorang CEO, sama seperti appa ku.

Karna hal inilah aku bisa bertemu dengan Luhan -ku. Kami bertemu ketika orang tua ku mengadakan pertemuan dengan relasi bisnis nya.

Itulah kali pertama aku terjerat oleh kecantikannya.

Membayangkan saja membuat sekitarku seperti musim gugur.

" Duduklah dulu Hunie, aku akan membuat minuman untukmu." Suaranya membangunkan ku dari nostalgia ketika pertama kali bertemu denganya.

" Nde…" Akupun duduk diruang tengah untuk menunggunya membuatkan ku minuman kesukaan ku. Coklat panas di udara yang membuat siapa pun enggan meninggalkan selimut mereka di kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak berapa lama dia kembali kehadapanku. Raut wajah yang dihiasi sedikit pout menambah kesan imut untuk rusa cantikku.

" Hunie…." Lihatlah gaya merajuknya. Siapa pun akan gemas dengan tingkah lucunya.

" Ada apa? Hm…"

" Coklat nya habis. Dan aku belum sempat ke Super Market akhir-akhir ini." Dia berucap denga nada merajuknya.

" Lalu? Minuman yang lain pun tak apa sayang."

" Andwe. Aku tau kau sangat menginginkan coklat panas di cuaca dingin seperi ini. Lagi pula aku kan bisa sekalian berbelanja keperluanku Hunie. Jebal neeee…" Lihat-lihat puppy eyes nya. Siapapun tak akan ada yang mampu menolak mata jernih itu ber aegyo puppy eyes.

Kusuguhkan senyum terbaikku untuk meng-iyakan ajakan secara tidak langsung nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami keluar dari super market menuju tempat parkir yang tersedia disana. Kami berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dan canda tawa yang mengiringi langkah kami.

" Luhan-ah…" Seseorang memanggil nama rusa kesayangan ku dari arah sebelah kanan mobil miliku.

Dan ketika ku lihat siapa dia. Ternyata seseorang yang bersanma Luhan ku tadi.

Seseorang yang mencium Luhanku di depan mata ku.

" Lu…" Ketika ku lihat ke arah luhan. Luhan memasang wajah yang sama sekali tak ku suka dari nya. Sosok lain yang menurutku amat sangat menyebalkan dari Luhan. Karna dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

" Luhanie, dia siapa?" Seseorang itu munjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah ku.

Ya! Harusnya itu pertanyaan dari ku.

" Hey. Kenapa kau diam saja Luhan-ah. Dia siapa? Kenapa dia menggenggam tangan mu?" Tak bergeming itulah Luhan.

" Hunie, ayo kita pulang." Tanpa mengubah tatapannya , dia mengajukan kalimat yang demi apapun sepertinya sangat membuat orang itu tersinggung. Really , jika itu dirikupun mungkin aku akan sedikit tersinggung karna tak dianggap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pun membukakan pintu mobilku untuk nya, kemudian berputar arah menuju tempat kemudi. Ketika aku menutup pintu mobil ku. ku lihat orang itu mengerang marah dan menggebrak kap mobil ku. Tanpa ku pedulikan, aku melajukan mobil ku meninggalkal pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drtttt…**_

 _ **Drttt…..**_

 _ **Drtttt….**_

Getaran ponsel milik Luhan bergetar untuk yang ke-3 kalinya sejak kami sampai di rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang tinggi ku lihat handphone miliknya.

 **Deg…..**

A…. apa lagi ini? Bukankah ini foto pria tadi. Kenapa ia berfoto dengan Luhan ku. Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka.

" Sehun!" Ada nada ketegasan dan tidak suka dari cara bicara Luhan. Aku hanya menatap nya dengan masih menggenggam handphone milik nya.

" Lu… Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan selembut mungkin. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan perasaan tak menyenangkan ini.

" …" Hening.

Lagi lagi hanya hening yang di dapat setiap diminta untuk menjelaskan.

 _ **Hahhh…..**_

Aku menghempaskan nafas berat ku. Syarat akan rasa lelah yang aku rasakan.

" Aku bingung untuk mengatakan apalagi Lu. Jika boleh jujur, aku sebenarnya lelah Lu. Amat sangat lelah, ini bukan sekali dua kali lu. Di tahun ke-3 kita ini sudah yang ke-5 kali."

"…."

" Aku tak tahu, apa sebegitu membosankan nya kah seorang Oh Sehun sehingga kau selalu melakukan ini untuk pada ku Lu."

"…."

" Atau memang kau sebegitu inginnya lepas dari orang sepertiku. Aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu mengekang mu Lu."

"…."

" Kau pasti tau bagaimana perasaan ku pada mu. Maaf karna tak bisa melepaskan mu Lu. Aku tahu, aku adalah orang paling egois di dunia ini. Tapi kau harus tahu sekali lagi Lu, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi hidupku sendiri."

"…."

" Katakana pa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku menjadi satu-satunya di hatimu Lu? Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakana, maki aku jika kau ingin memaki ku Lu. Tapi setelah itu jadikanlah aku satu-satunya untuk mu."

 _ **Tess….**_

Tak terasa air mata ini menetes. Astaga, Oh Sehun, kau memalukan. Pasti Xi Luhan akan semakin membencimu.

"Sehunie…."

" Jangan katakana sekarang jika itu kebohongan Luhanie. Lebih baik kau pikirkan apa yang benar- benar ingin kau ucapkan untuk ku. Asal jangan kata perpisahan, karan aku tak akan pernah menerima kata itu sayang." Ku coba memberikan senyum tulusku untuknya. Meski akan terlihat sangat aneh dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh.

Sial, ini memalukan.

"…" kumohon Lu, jangan berikan tatapan kasihan itu untuku Lu. Aku tahu ini pasti terdengar menjijikan untuk mu, karna kata-kata mengemis cinta ku untuk mu.

" Ku mohon jangan tatapan itu. Aku tahu aku menyedihkan, karna mengemis cinta pada mu. Kumohon, jangan semakin membenciku ya Luhanie"

 _ **Tesss…**_

Sial, air mata ini kenapa seperti sungai yang mengalir.

Memalukan.

" Ahhh… ada apa dengan mata ku, pasti kemasukan sesuatu. Lebih baik aku pulang. Pikirkan lah makian apa yang pantas untuku Luhanie. Aku akan pulang, sepertinya mataku bermasalah."

 _ **Chupp…**_

 _ **Chupp…**_

Kusempatkan untuk mengecup sedikit lama bibirnya, lalu kulanjutkan di dahinya.

Aku takut kalau ini yang terakhir.

" Aku pulang Luhanie. Annyeong." Kulambaikan tangan ku padanya dengan senyum yang aku paksakan semanis mungkiin untuk Luhanku. Kulihatia hanya menatap ku dengan….. yah aku juga tidak dapt mengungkapkan tatapan itu.

 **Sehun poV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan hanya mampu menatap kepergian Sehun tanpa mampu berbuat apapun. Setelah mobil Sehun hilang di telan tikungan yang ada di perkomplekan rumah Luhan, barulah ada perubahan ekspresi dari Luhan.

 _ **Tesss….**_

" Sehunie…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinue….**

.

.

.

.

 **Alooohaaaaaaa ^^. *lambaiNorak**

 **Kim autor baru abal – abal –gak yakin juga bisa disebut autor.**

 **Sebenernya ini udah di post waktu itu, tapi ada kesalahan teknis yang … yeah you know what for amatir XD**

 **Wakkkkkksss….**

 **Maafkanlah penulisan Kim yang acakadut gak jelas ini.**

 **Kim hanya berusaha buat ngebuang –bahasaLo Epep abal ini dari NB berabad-abad :v muehehehe.**

 **Tanpa banyak bacon egen, Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Song Story**

 **Genre : sad –failed , romance –failed , angs –failed , hurt –failed , and etc.**

 **Cast : Still HunHan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Song by : Sistar – go around any longer**

 **Autor : Kim124**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih dengan judul yang sama, hanya berbeda inspirasi.**

 **Dan ini masih dari karya otak abal – abal Kim.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam story, itu hanya kebetulan belaka.**

 **Tulisan ber-font italic –miring , itu flashback.**

 **This's YAOI**

 **Don't bash.**

 **Gak suka langsung close aja.**

 **Soo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No copas,**

 **No plagiyaters,**

 **Typo every where**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, happy reading and**

 **R n R please ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku menyesal. Bolehkah aku memutar waktu ketika kita masih bersama sayang.**_

 _ **Hanya kau yang aku punya disini, tanpamu aku hanya sebuah kesalahan besar**_ _._

.

.

.

.

 **4 moons ago**

 _Ditaman dekat kawasan apartement mewah, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda gurau. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai._

 _" Ya! Sehunie… berhenti ini membuat ku mual eoh." Namja yang berada di gendongan memekik ketika namja yang sedang menggendongnya memutar-mutar tubuh mereka._

 _" Mwo… kau mual sayang? Apa perlu kita periksakan ke tempat Chan hyung eoh?"_

 _" Eih, aku mual karna kau menggendongku dengan berputar-putar ish!." Pemuda yang tengah di gendong pigy back itu mengepalkan tangannya, seakan ingin memberi pukulan kepada pemuda yang menggendongnya._

 _" Hei siapa tau didalam perutmu ada baby Luhanie." Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Sehun tengah memberikan senyum menggoda kepada namja yang ia panggil Luhan._

 _" Yaaaaaa! Sehunie, nampeun ." Luhan memukul Sehun dengan berutal. Ayolah, sekuat apapun pukulan Luhan saat ini tak berasa sama sekali pada Sehun._

 _Sehun yang melihat tingkah namja yang sangat ia sayangi saat ini, malah semakin gencar untuk menggoda Luhan. Ia putar badannya semakin kencang, dan benar saja._

 _Pukulan Luhan pada punggung tegap Sehun berhenti seketika, digantikan dengan sebuah pegangan erat, ah anni lebih pantas disebut pelukan erat pada leher Sehun._

 _" Sehunie…" suara rajukan yang amat manja di keluarkan oleh luhan. Sehun hanya merespon itu semua dengan kekehan, yang demi apapun akan membuat orang lain melihat senyum itu bagai melihat sosok malaikat pada saat itu juga._

 _Deru nafas tanda betapa lelahnya mereka saat ini terdengar jelas. Sehun, tanpa melepas gendongannya pada Luhan berhenti sejenak. Ia benarkan letak gendongan Luhan di punggungnya._

 _" Sehunie, apa kau tidak lelah? Ini sudah hampir dua jam kau menggendong ku, apa aku tidak berat?" Luhan menatap Sehun denga pandangan yang penuh arti._

 _"Akhirnya kau sadar juga sayang kalau kau itu berat, kkkk" Sehun masih saja sempat untuk menggoda rusa imut di punggunya, meski tidak ia pungkiri sebenarnya ia sudah mulai kram menggendong Luhan hampir 2 jam._

 _Hei , hampir 2 jam, jika kau dalam posisi Sehun tak akan ada yang yakin mampu menggendong bayi besar selama itu, kkkkk._

 _"Aish, jinja turunkan aku kalau begitu" Luhan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, yang demi apapun membuat Sehun ingin melumatnya saat ini juga._

 _" Andwe, aku masih ingin menggendong bayi rusa ku sampai di apartement dengan selamat." Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun hanya dapat menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi di balik punggung tegap Sehun._

 _" Berpegangan yang erat sayang, karna kereta akan segera berangkat."_

 _" Sehunie…" Teriakan luhan terdengar sangat menyenangkan di gendongan Sehun selama perjalanan menuju apartement milik Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **This time**

Luhan, pemuda pemilik mata seindah rusa hanya dapat menatap nanar kamar tidur miliknya. Kamar yang selama 4 tahun menemani hari-hari bahagianya bersama Sehun, saksi bisu betapa Sehun amat sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

 _ **Tes…..**_

 _ **Tes…**_

Air mata kembali terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Sehun di kamar itu. Sehun yang tersenyum, Sehun yang mencium nya, Sehun yang berbaring di atas pahanya, Sehun yang menggodanya, Sehun yang ini, Sehun yang itu. Semua hanya penuh dengan Sehun dan Sehun.

" Aarrggggghhhhh…. SEHUNIE!" teriakan frustasi itu pun adalah yang kesekian kalinya dalam waktu 2 minggu ini.

"Sehunie…. Hiks …. Hiks….. Hiks….. mianhe" tangisan itupun adalah tangisan yang kesekian kalinya dalam waktu 2 minggu ini. Luhan yang biasanya tegar kini terlihat rapuh, kantung mata yang ia miliki pun sudah menyaingi kantung mata milik Tao, kekasih Wufan.

Keseharian yang ia lalukan semenjak kejadia ia menyakiti Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya 2 minggu lalu hanya menatap semuanya dengan kosong, mungkin akan sesekali mengecek ponsel miliknya untuk melihat apakah Sehun menghubunginya, dengan berakhir kekecewaan karna nomor Sehun tidak aktif selama 2 minggu ini.

Bahkan akun social miliknya tidak ada satupun dalam keadan "ON". Itu hanya menambah ke-frustasian yang dialami Luhan saat ini.

Beruntunglah saat ini tengah dalam libur semester, jadi ia tak harus menyeret tubuh zombinya kedalam lingkungan kampus. Bukan nya tak ada yang perduli pada rusa imut itu. Tetapi dia sendirilah yang mengabaikan kehadiran, dan kekawatiran yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan, ia tak menghiraukan bel yang berbunyi di depan rumahnya.

Ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam rumahnya, mengais sisa-sisa kenangan bersama Sehun. Tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka yang menghawatirkannya adalah orang-orang yang mendapat permohonan dari seseorang yang ia rindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 moon ago**

 _"Sehunie…"_

 _"Hm…." Namja pemilik nama Sehun hanya menanggapi panggilan dengan deheman._

 _" Are you love me?"_

 _" Why you ask like this?" Sehun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan._

 _" Just answer it."_

 _" Hey, pertanyaan mu sedikit aneh sayang. Tapi aku akan tetap menjawabnya. Yes, I am really love you more and more."_

 _" Meski aku melakukan kesalahan, kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"_

 _"Eh?" kernyitan didahi Sehun semakin banyak menandakan dia sangat heran dengan pertanyaan milik kekasihnya._

 _" Cukup jawab saja Sehunie…" Huft, nada merajuk itu lagi. Siapapun tak akan pernah sanggup untuk mengabaikan keimutan kekasih Oh Sehun itu._

 _" Aku akan melihat dulu kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat sayang, jika itu tidak melukai hati ku, dan mengancam hubungan kita aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meski semua manusia memiliki batas kesabaran sendiri- sendiri. Adakalnya kesabaran yang ia miliki telah mencapai puncaknya, tapi kesabaran tidak akan pernah habis Luhanie. Mereka yang mengatakan kesabarannya habis hanya orang-orang labil yang telah di kuasai emosi belaka." Sehun tersenyum tampan menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan._

 _" Uahhhhhh, Sehunie ku semakin dewasa eoh." Luhan menggelayut manja di lengan sehun, disertai dengan hiasan warna merah samar dipipi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Apakah ini puncak kesabaran mu Sehunie? Apakah kau tidak akan memaafkan ku? apakah aku akan hidup tanpamu? Apakah… apakah…..?'

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang selalu Luhan fikirkan, terlalu seringnya ia memikirkan itu membuat badan yang tadinya ideal lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih kurus. Ditambah dengan lingkaran mata yang tampak sangat jelas, menambah kesan menyedihkan di dalam diri Luhan.

 _ **Hiks…..**_

 _ **Hik…..**_

 _ **Hiks….**_

Penyesalan, hanya kata itu yang menggambarkan perasaan Luhan saat ini. Ia menyesal kenapa baru sekarang menyadari persaan Sehun yang tersakiti.

Ia menyesal kenapa baru sekarang ia takut kehilangan Sehun.

Ia menyesal kenapa harus menyakiti Sehun lagi.

Ia menyesal kenapa tidak mencegah Sehun pergi waktu itu. Dan berbagai macam penyesalan lainnya yang sulit untuk dijabaran.

 _ **Srekk…**_

 _ **Srekk…**_

Ia seret langkah zombinya mendekati meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

 _ **Srakkk….**_

Ia buka laci teratas yang ada pada nakas tersebut. Di ambilnya sebuah album fhoto yang didepannya terdapat tulisan "HUNHAN Moment and Love Story" .

Di halaman pertama terdapat fhoto ia dan Sehun sedang selfie, terlihat Luhan yang tengah di gendong pigy back membawa tongsis yang diarahkan di hadapan mereka, dengan ekspresi bahagia yang akan membuat siapa pun iri.

 _ **Tessss…..**_

Luhan mengsap fhoto yang terdapat wajah Sehun-nya, masih bolehkah dia mengatakan kepemilikan tersebut?

Pikir nya melayang di saat-saat manis itu, dimana ia yang merajuk minta di gendong oleh Sehun.

Kemudian ia beralih pada halaman berikutnya, dimana menampilkan ia dan Sehun memakai suwiter couple warna putih yang kebesaran di badannya ber-selca di sofa. Ia yang sedang di atas pangkuan Sehun, dan Sehun yang memeluk ia posesive dari belakang.

Terus berkelanjutan hingga pada fhoto terakhir dimana ia sedang menyuapi Sehun cookies pertama buatannya. Ia benar-benar ingat raut bahagia Sehun ketika menikmati cookies pertama buatannya.

 _" Rusa kecilku ternyata sangat berbakat membuat cookies. Bolehkan aku mendapatkan ini setiap hari? Ahh ani ! Cukup setiap seminggu sekali saja, itu lebih dari cukup"_

Sepenggal permohonan Sehun terngiang di telinganya.

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menyelusuri setiap sudut rumahnya, karna menurutnya, ia dapat merasakan Sehun jika ia mengingat kegiatan apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun di rumah ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan bathroom, ia tatap washtafel di depannya.

Ahh, lebih tepatnya ia menatap apa yang ada disana.

'Sikat gigi' Sehun .

Ia tatap nanar benda itu, ia ingat ketika dirinya dan Sehun sedang menggosok gigi bersama. Sehun yang dengan jahil memercikkan air di wajahnya, dan berakhir mereka yang saling menggelitik pinggang satu sama lain dimana sang domina –Sehun lah yang memenagkannya.

 _ **Drrrttttt**_

 _ **Drttttt**_

 _ **Drtttt**_

'no number' hanya itu yang tertera pada layar Hand Phone nya.

 _ **Pip**_

"…." Ia angkat panggilan di ponselnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Begitupun suara di seberang sana, hanya keheningan.

"Huft…." Setelah 3 menit berlalu barulah terdengar helaian nafas panjang dari seberang telfon.

" Gwenchannayo? " Tanpa menggunakan salam orang diseberang sana tiba-tiba langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan berdebar.

Bukan, bukan pertanyaannya.

Lebih tepat suara penanya itu yang membuat Luhan berdebar.

 _ **Tess**_

 _ **Tess**_

Tanpa disadari air matanya jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipin mulus tapi sedikit tirus miliknya.

" Hikss…. Hiks… Sehunie….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC dengan tidak elit xD.**

 **Kim tau, ini membosanka, dan gak jelas.**

 **Tapi Kim mohon review nya.**

 **Itu memberikan semangat untuk Kim.**

 **Siders di mohon untuk tobat -_-**

 **Meski ini jauh dari predikat standart, tapi seenggak nya hargai karya Kim.**

 **Untuk yang sudah review.**

 **Tankyou very much, you'r the best reader ^^**

 **Next , review please.**

 **Oh iya, Kim ada proyek. Sebenernya ini udah kepikiran dari dulu Cuma belom sempet ngetik. Kim mau remake manga jepang punya Ai Minase. Ini mungkin GS dan rate T-M karna adegannya lumayan. Tapi ya itu, membaca lebih mudah dari membuat *alesan.**

 **Hitung-hitung sambil nunggu arsip The One ketemu sama ide ini jalan lagi, kkkkkk**

 **Kalo mau bakal Kim usahain awal bulan depan publish. Hehe**

 **Udah ah, banyak bacot Kim ini.**

 **Bye bye, don't be GALAU couse TLP . Kita senasib kok *eluaja T.T**


End file.
